The All-Seeing Eye
The All-Seeing Eye is the main setting of Chaos Rings II. It is a large satellite in orbit above Earth. Lessica describes it as a 'false planet'. The All-Seeing Eye is home to Amon and from there her maintains his dominion over humanity. It serves as a sort of home for those participating in the Rite of Resealing, where they can rest, discover more about the Rite and travel to different locations on the time-frozen Earth. After the 1685th Rite of Resealing, it is destroyed by Darwin. In the "Yours Truly Returns Ending", it is instead destroyed by Piu-Piu. Overview The All-Seeing Eye is not as large as the Ark Arena, nor is it capable of travelling through space and time. However, it does contain a large hall and six rooms for the Nominator and Candidates, as well as a library. Another section of the satellite, Zenith Bound, leads to a terrace which provides a view of the Earth. Another path, Abaddon, leads to ealm and an extremely large area is Amon's dwelling, containing mutiple libraries and Sopia Cores. The All-Seeing Eye is large enough to destroy the Earth if it falls out of orbit and hits Earth. Stage Following the True Good Ending story path, the player will have to cross through Amon's area of the All-Seeing Eye to fight him. This area is a labryinthine maze of passages and barriers, containing several mini-bosses and libraries which hold important information about the Rite of Resealing and references to Chaos Rings. On the first visit to this area, the protagonists split into three two-person teams, each on a different path through the maze. Lessica remains at the maze's start to transport the protagonists back to the main hall. The protagonists have to work together to activate the many Sopia Cores throughout the maze to disable to barriers leading to Amon. After passing the final barrier, they must fight the Herald before facing Amon himself. After defeating Amon, the members of the party will no longer split up upon entering this area and a magic seal at the entrance will allow the player to warp to Amon immediately without having to traverse the maze. Entering the maze is necessary for several P.U.B. challenges, however. Unlike other dungeons, there's no option to select the level range of the monsters in the All-Seeing Eye when one enters it, which instead scales automatically according to the level of the characters. Treasure chests in the All-Seeing Eye are also openable only once, and opened ones will stay opened in later visits. Monster formations Middle path * Aluminaut x2 * Invidia x3 * Phobos x1, Aluminaut x1 * Phobos x1, Tearhorn x1 * Invidia x2, Tearhorn x1 * Invidia x2, Aluminaut x1 Right path * Cicada x2 * Cicada x3 * Mantygre x2 * Mantygre x1, Gueparde x2 * Otso x2 * Otso x1, Gueparde x2 Left path * Omid x2 * Omid x3 * Triptych x2 * Triptych x1, Montbretia x2 * Furcifer x2 * Furcifer x1, Montbretia x2 Bosses * Otohime * Gorgon * Legion Praetor * Qitian Dasheng * Vodinoi * Herald * Ophan Lessica * Amon P.U.B. * Ophan Orlando * Libido Trivia *If the player goes for the Bad Ending, Darwin will be instantly transported to Amon's chamber and brainwashed by Amon. *The term "All-Seeing Eye" refers to the all-seeing eye of Horus in Egyptian mythology, which seems consistent with Amon's Egyptian naming scheme. *The "All-Seeing Eye" is a symbol often featured in conspiracy theories. Category:Dungeons Category:Chaos Rings II Dungeons